Línea Telefónica
by Lore-chan
Summary: Pues Taichi está estresado de tanto teléfono en la embajada. durante la tarde: hijo, esposa, amigos y las directora del colegio de su hijo lo llaman. pobre y el con dolor de cabeza y termina odiando el día JUEVES!


Línea Telefónica 

_Written by: Lore-chan._

_-línea número seis, su hijo. Dos, una amiga; cuatro, los inversionistas mexicanos; uno, su esposa; nueve, el colegio de su hijo y en la doce, un amigo suyo…_

-porque todos llaman a la misma hora…pásamelas todas, aquí me las arreglo. 

_-sí, señor. _

============

Línea seis.- 

_-¿papá?, ¿papá?, ¿estás ahí?._

-sí, Kensuke…

-¡no les creas!, son unos mentirosos. Musuko empezó, él golpeó primero. Yo estaba tranquilo, lo juro. No hice nada (la voz sonaba entre desesperada e histérica, quería decir mucho en poco tiempo). 

-si te calmas y me explicas lo que ocurre, entenderé todo…

-me quieren suspender por dos días…¡es injusto!. A él sólo le mandarán a llamar a su padre (continuaba sin aclarar nada). 

-no entiendo de qué hablas…espérame un momento (pidió al ver que la luz de la línea cuatro se encendía una y otra vez). 

===============

**Línea cuatro.-**

-¿Sr. Yagami?. 

-buenas tardes, Sr. Reyes (habló en un casi perfecto castellano si no fuese por su acento japonés). 

-aquí desde Guadalajara, ¿me oye bien?. Bueno, quería contarle que todos los socios de la compañía aprobamos su solicitud. Pero ellos prefieren que se haga en persona. ¿podría usted venir a México durante la semana?, no se preocupe por los gastos, nosotros cancelaremos todo lo que usted necesite en el viaje.  

-sí, si puedo. El día jueves me es más conveniente. Hable con mi secretaria, por favor. 

-oh, muchas gracias, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá. Adiós, Sr. Yagami. 

-adiós. 

==============

**Línea Nueve.- **

-Sr. Yagami tenemos que informarle que su hijo se vio envuelto en una riña frente al baño de niñas durante el primer descanso del día con el joven Ishida (la voz era chillona y molesta queriendo sonar estricta) Le comunico que no es la primera vez que ambos discuten a golpes en el recinto educacional y como esta vez su hijo comenzó…tendré que decirle que Kensuke se encuentra temporalmente suspendido de clases y que usted o su esposa deben venir a hablar conmigo el día jueves a las doce del día.  

-escúcheme, no podré ir el día jueves (ojeó su agenda)… quizá el lunes Tengo un urgente viaje de negocios para ese día. 

-su hijo no debe ser más importante que un viaje de negocios, o ¿si?. 

-es algo que no puedo posponer…

-ya veo. Su hijo tiene serios problemas de comunicación con usted. No deben hablar mucho, ¿verdad?. Es por ello que Kensuke tiene ese problema de conducta, le recomendaría…

-no me recomiende nada señora (comenzó a enojarse). El como yo eduque a mi hijo es de mi incumbencia, no suya. Si pelea o no, es una conducta totalmente normal. Todos los chicos de trece años pelean; más si es frente al baño de niñas…

-¿qué es lo que quiere decir?, acaso ¿que el baño de niñas está situado en mal parte?, ¡¿qué eso influye en la violencia adolescente?!. (ella también está enojada). 

-no, sólo digo que está inmiscuyéndose más allá de lo que es debido. Usted como directora tiene sólo el derecho a comunicarme los problemas que tiene mi hijo, no a decirme como educar a mi hijo. 

-pero…

-y si me disculpa un momento tengo un asunto importante en la línea doce (no esperó respuesta). 

===========

**Línea doce.- **

-hey, Taichi, ¿ya viste como le dejó la mejilla Kensuke a Musuko?.

-no aun no, Yamato. He estado toda la mañana y ahora recibiendo llamadas unas tras otras, tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza y ni siquiera sé porque ambos pelearon. 

-¿por quién más?, por la hija de Sora, Binjin. 

-no entiendo, ya hablé ese tema más de diez veces con él (parecía cansado). No sé que decir además de un disculpa.  

-Kensuke es tan o más terco que tú (pero ahora Yamato reía). En todo caso no te preocupes tanto, ya castigue a Musuko y ¿cómo vas?, ¿cansado?.

-cansado es poco. Este maldito teléfono suena y suena…

-pero debes llegar con energías a tu casa, tu esposa se sentirá peor que el año pasado si olvidas otra vez su aniversario. 

-¡el aniversario! (parecía haberlo olvidado). 

-lo sabía (rió), Elisa dijo que te llamara para recordártelo. 

-¿me esperas?, es que la tengo en la línea uno. 

-sí, ningún problema. 

================

**Línea uno.- **

-amor, ¿aló?. 

-aquí estoy, aquí…¡feliz aniversario!

-pensé que lo habías olvidado (sonaba alegre), ¡feliz aniversario a ti también!. Mi mamá me llamó en la mañana y dijo que el día jueves había una promoción fantástica para viajar al extranjero. ¡al lugar que prefieras!. Tengo unas ganas enormes de conocer Roma. 

-es que…no sé si pueda ir, amor. 

-¿por qué?, si tienes libre. Se lo pregunté a tu secretaria y tienes libre, no mientas. 

-tengo que viajar a México por un negocio de la embajada. 

-no me habías dicho nada al respecto. ¿ya no consultas nada conmigo?. Claro, apuesto a que no es un viaje de negocios (estaba molesta). Quieres alejarte de mí y de los problemas que hay en casa, ¿supiste lo de Kensuke?, golpeó a su primo en pleno descanso por causa de Binjin. Llamé a Sora, pero dice que no tiene la culpa.

-y claro que no la tiene, son problemas entre hombres. 

-¿qué estas tratando de decir?, ¿qué no me incumbe?. Pues entonces encárgate de tu hijo y ve el día jueves a hablar con esa estúpida directora que ya ha llamado dos veces a la casa (decía tan fuerte que Taichi se tuvo que alejar el auricular varias veces). 

-ya te dije que no puedo, Mimi. Tengo miles de cosas por hacer. 

-yo tampoco puedo ir el jueves, saldré con Natsuko al dentista. 

-¿qué le ocurrió?.

-tiene unos malestares en la muela. No ha podido comer en todo lo que ha transcurrido del día. 

-Mimi, me esperas un poco… tengo unas cuentas llamadas por atender. 

-sólo un momento, tengo que salir al restorant. 

-está bien, si ves que me demoro mucho, no dudes en colgarme. 

===========

**Línea Dos.- **

-hola Tai, ¿cómo estás?. 

-¿Sora?. 

-sí, llamaba para saber de ti, días que no hablábamos. 

-estoy un poco agitado. Muchas llamadas y poco tiempo para cada una de ellas. 

-vaya, trabajando duro. Les di el día libre a todas las chicas de la tienda, tenía ganas de cerrar por hoy. 

-¿te ha ido bien?. 

-¡fantástico!, cada día mi línea de vestuario es más y más difundida. 

-me alegro por ti…

-es verdad! (interrumpió). Lamento la discusión entre Kensuke y Musuko. Mimi me llamó hace poco. Hablé con Binjin, pero ella dice que no estaba al tanto del porqué pelearon esta vez. Al parecer querían invitarla a la fiesta del hijo de Jou. Ya sabes…los dos son muy populares y no quieren ser menos el uno del otro. 

-no te preocupes, me recuerda a las riñas entre Yamato y yo. Ninguno de los dos quería quedar detrás del otro. 

-oye y ¿qué le compraste a Mimi por su aniversario? (cambió de tema).

-¡el regalo!. 

-¿no le compraste nada?, ¿lo olvidaste?.

-no, no lo olvidé, Yamato me acordó. Es que acaso ¡¿todos saben que el aniversario de mi boda es hoy?!. 

-es difícil que se olvide puesto que es el primero de agosto. Día en que fuimos al…

-lo sé, lo sé (su dolor de cabeza aumentaba). ¿me haces un favor?. 

-si, claro. 

-¿estás muy ocupada?.

-no. Estoy sola. Ya terminé todo lo que tenía que hacer. 

-entonces, ¿puedes venir a mi oficina?. Le diré a mi secretaria que te dé mi tarjeta de crédito y le compras algo a Mimi. Debe de haber hablado contigo de lo que quería para su aniversario o ¿no?. me haces ese favor??

-claro. Voy para allá. 

-muchas gracias. 

-adiós. 

-adiós. 

============

**Línea Seis.- **

-¿papá?, ¿qué pasó?, ¿por qué me dejaste tanto tiempo en espera?. 

-estaba ocupado y…me llamó esa estúpida directora de ese estúpido colegio (parecía enojado de tanta llamada). 

-wow, ya estamos pensando de la misma forma, ¿cierto que es estúpida?. 

-alto jovencito! (exclamó) yo estoy enfadado contigo, ¿cómo que peleando por quien lleva a Binjin al baile del hijo de Jou?. 

-no es baile, es reunión. Y ¿cómo lo supiste?. ¡ya lo sé! (dijo alzando la voz). Te lo dijo mamá, porque llamó a tía Sora. 

-eso que importa, ¡estarás castigado!. 

-¿por qué? ¡si yo no empecé!, deberían castigar a Musuko también. 

-Musuko también está castigo. 

-¡¿ah?!, ¡que bien!…me burlaré de él el jueves… (río con malicia). 

-no digas más 'jueves'. Lo odio y aún no sé quien irá a hablar con esa directora tuya. Yo saldré del país y tu madre tiene que llevar a tu hermana al dentista. 

-¡es mentira!

-¿qué es mentira? (preguntó contrariado). 

-Natsuko está mintiendo, quiere que la lleven al dentista para que le saquen la muela y que el conejo de no se quien le traiga dinero. Le dije que no existía, pero la hice llorar y mamá me retó. 

-esa fue Hikari (suspiró). Como es parvularia a todos los niños les cuenta la misma historia. Bueno, ya no importa, deja que la lleve. 

-y, ¿quién irá a mi colegio?. 

-no sé, le pediré a Hikari que vaya.

-no puede. Debe ser el padre o la madre. 

-pero ninguno de los dos puede ir Kensuke. Escucha, faltas al colegio hasta que alguno de los pueda ir a hablar con esa maldita directora que me sube el dolor de cabeza, ¿está bien?. 

-¡bien!, pero…entonces Musuko tendrá ventaja. Convencerá a Binjin. 

-me voy a enojar si sigues con el tema. Conversamos en casa. ¿está bien?.

-sí (no quería que él se enojara, era terrible cuando lo hacía). 

-adiós.

-adiós. 

===========

**Línea uno.-**

-Mimi, siento mucho haber discutido contigo. Llevaré comida italiana si quieres para la cena…comeremos solo tu y yo. 

-no te preocupes, los dos estábamos un poco alterados. Y no traigas comida, te llevaré a nuestro restorán a comer algo. Lo prepararé yo misma. 

-muchas gracias.

-bueno, tengo que colgar. Voy al restoran a preparar todo, pasaré también por la peluquería. 

-y ¿Natsuko?.

-está con mi mamá acá, nos vino a visitar. 

-mándale saludos. Un beso, adiós.

-adiós. 

==========

**Línea doce.- **

-gracias por atenderme…

-lo siento, Yamato. Ya terminé de hablar con los demás. Estoy agotadísimo. 

-bueno, te dejo entonces…para que descanses un poco. Ah! Y dile a Kensuke que Binjin acaba de llamar Musuko a su celular…ella irá a la fiesta con el hijo de Koushirou. 

-peleando en vano…

-igual que nosotros años atrás por Sora…ninguno de los dos terminó con ella. 

-es cierto… (rió) adiós, nos vemos.

-nos vemos. 

============

Taichi se levantó rápido de su asiento, no quería nada más de llamadas por el día.

Afuera Sora lo esperaba…

-¿me vas a acompañar por el regalo o voy sola?…

-vamos, vamos…quiero salir de este lugar. 

-Sr. Yagami – dijo su secretaria – hay una señora en la línea nueve, dice que es la directora del colegio de su hijo. 

-dígale que se vaya a la…

Sora no podía creer que Taichi tratara con ese vocabulario a una mujer, quiso hasta taparse los oídos. 

Su secretaria, se puso colorada…ella no sería capaz de decirle ese 'recado' textualmente.

-espérame Sora, se quedaron mis lentes…

Entró a su oficina y el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Por supuesto no contestó quería olvidarse de él lo antes posible o hasta mañana. Así que el recado lo tomó la contestadora. 

-…Sr. Yagami, habla José Alberto Reyes, de México…quería decirle que no podemos sacar el pasaje para el día jueves, ¿le molestaría si lo dejamos para el día viernes?…

**FIN. **

**Notas****:**

Bueno, fic para liberar tensiones como se diría. Me gustó. El pobre Tai sufriendo por causa del teléfono. Lo dejé con Mimi porque ella sería la más escandalosa si es que Tai tuviese que viajar un día jueves y ese día ella quisiera ir de vacaciones, Sora lo comprendería. Además así hago otro Taimi (aaaaaaaaaah).  

Espero review's, please ^_______^

L O R E - C H A N.


End file.
